Omelette Yuuei
by FlimFlam3
Summary: First week at the new UA dormitories, Deku, Iida, Bakugou, Uraraka and the others 1-A students enjoy a peaceful dinner together. ... or not. One-shot, complete


**1 – The author does not owns nor has any claims over My Hero Academia, its characters or situations.**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 – Your opinions and reviews are more than welcomed**

* * *

OMELETTE YUUEI

* * *

 **Two eggs per person**

* * *

Minoru Mineta kept taking his sticky balls out of his head and sticking at the wall of their new dormitory. The eggs were on the roof, and they could not use the elevator or stairs, Also, they needed to use the fewer students possible, as each one could only be used, at max, twice. So, Mineta kept sticking his balls as Mezo Shoji used them to climb, his multiple limbs making the climbing as fast as possible. At their side, Hanta Sero was even faster, darting to the roof with this body tape. They were all hungry after a day of study and activities, and had just one hour to prepare and eat dinner.

* * *

 **1/3 cup cheese filling per person**

 **1 tablespoon of milk per person**

 **Butter to coat the omelette pan**

* * *

Class 1-B dormitory. Kyoka Jiro used her hearing abilities to try and pinpoint the location of the guardians of the dairy products. She made some gestures to Toru Hagakure and Fumikage Tokoyami to stealthy invade the place, their backup waiting in the shadows ajar

* * *

 **Herbs are optional**

* * *

While they were at it, Koji Koda sent birds to look for spice and condiments on the woods nearby, asking for excuse of those winged helpers not happy to work that late – it's way past 18 o'clock, silly and weird human. We birds try to sleep and you butt in, as if tomorrow was not a busy day. We got things to do, eggs to lay, ground to dig and worms to scratch.

* * *

 **Salt and fresh black pepper**

* * *

Nearby, an MMA-style ring was raised, with Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from class 1-B in the middle, surrounded by salt and pepper.

"Simple. One of you from 1-A just need to pass through me and get the goods."

"You're dead" said Bakugou, getting ready to step in.

"But I choose the opponent. And I choose… Rikido Sato"

Midoriya started to mumble about a guy who gets his power from sugar surrounded by salt and pepper. Clever.

* * *

At the roof, Sero started to wrap the eggs on his tape, as Mezo Shoji took the bundle down with care. Mineta searched for more eggs, found then. They didn't move. Not even a millimeter. Mineta applied more pression, crushing an egg on his hand.

Sero and him studied the eggs. Glued on place.

"That's Kojiro Bondo work." Sero said, mentioning the student from 1-B with a glue quirk.

"What will we do? "

* * *

Fumikage spread Dark Shadow over the entrance of 1-B building, creating a distraction for Invisible Girl to enter, following Jiro directions. Moving her ear extensions here and there, she direct both to the right place.

Too bad she could not listen the forest of vines between them and the dairy products, courtesy of the green quirk and hair of Ibara Shiozaki. Fumikage whispered for Hagakure to step back, while Dark Shadow opened a way to the kitchen… where they saw the huge hands of Itsuka Kendo protecting the dairy products.

"Cheesy situation, 1-A."

Meanwhile, Fumikage was caught in the vines.

* * *

At the roof

"We could ask Yaoyorozu to create some solvent." Suggested Sero.

"No, we better save her for later. She can use her quirk to create just two things, remember?" said Shoji. "Mineta, Sero, you both create sticky things. Can't create something that un-stuck?"

"Are you crazy? Want me to go bald? You know girls don't fancy bald people."

* * *

 **Crack the eggs into a small mixing bowl. Stir gently with a fork until well-beaten. Add the milk, salt and pepper, and any herbs, and set aside.**

* * *

Shoji looked at the eggs for a while.

"We can make smaller omelettes for everybody" suggested Sero.

But Shoji was already getting down through Mineta's sphere's. Less than a minute after, he returned with a bowl and spoons.

"The shells are stuck, but we don't need them to cook, just what's inside."

"Tentacole, you're a genius."

With great care, they started to crack the eggs and fish its contends with the spoons.

* * *

"Pttttffff!" Sato spewed off once again. Whenever he tried to ingest sugar, Tetsutetsu threw salt or pepper on his face. The metallic body of the 1-B student meant Sato could not get away from him, even with his size.

Outside the ring, Sato colleagues tried to cheer him. Most, but Midoriya who was mumbling-thinking. He then rushed to the class president.

"Iida, get a plate, If Sato stays on the edges of the ring, with your speed you can get enough salt and pepper that spills out of the cage."

"But the condiments would be mixed up, and out of the ideal proportion."

"Heroes improvise all the time, and the salt and pepper would end up mixed anyway."

"Right, Midoriya, I will try. But as the class president, this will count as one participation for both of us."

With Sato retreating more and more, trying to escape the assault – or would be it an a-salt? – the 1-A class got the condiments in no time.

* * *

Itsuka Kendo tight the grip over the products with her large hands.

"I know you have something on the sleeve, 1-A, but I will keep holding the dairy…"

She then felt a wind coming from the wall on her back. Turning, she notice there were no longer a wall there, just a smiling pinky girl smiling in the middle of a pile of melted metal, cement, bricks.

"Mina!"

"Hi, Itsuka, don't worry, Cementoss-sensei will fix it."

The 1-B president pointed her finger angrily.

"Doesn't matter. Don't you think you are overreacting over a simple…"

"…and you just let the milk, cheese and butter go." Mina pointed, as the products floated away, courtesy of Hagakure. Mina made her hands drip acid again. "Now, Ibara, unless you want to spend weeks deep conditioning your hair, let Fumikage go."

The green-haired student sighed and released him.

* * *

 **Heat a 6- to 8-inch omelette pan over high heat until very hot (approximately 30 seconds). Add the butter, making sure it coats the bottom of the pan. As soon as the butter stops bubbling and sizzling (and before it starts to brown), slowly pour in the egg mixture.**

* * *

Koji Koda birds returned with more condiments, and 1-A was ready to start cooking. Being banned from their kitchen, half of the pans were under the care of Todoroki, while Momo Yaoyorozu created a series of lens, in the hope of focusing Ayoama Navel bean in a hot enough small beam to heat other pans.

"If this works, you can ask the support team to create an adjustable belt output." She suggested.

"Or it will become a private move for us to always work together, mademoiselle."

* * *

 **Tilt the pan to spread the egg mixture evenly. Let eggs firm up a little, and after about ten seconds shake the pan a bit and use a spatula to gently direct the mixture away from the sides and into the middle. Allow the remaining liquid to then flow into the space left at the sides of the pan.**

 **Continue to cook for another minute or so until the egg mixture holds together. While the middle is still a little runny, add the cheese filling near the center.**

* * *

Of course the students of 1-A would not only shake the pans. Bakugou directed his explosions to the floor, causing a small earthquake to stir every omelette together. Kirishima ran here and there to avoid spillings, using his hardening quirk so the heat does not bothers him much, since Tsuyu burned her tongue trying to keep the first pan still. Fumikage's Dark Shadow also helped, making his the first student to be used twice.

* * *

 **Tilt the pan to one side and use the spatula to fold approximately one third of the omelette over the middle. Shake the pan gently to slide the omelette to the edge of the pan.**

 **Holding the pan above the serving plate, tip it so the omelette rolls off, folding itself onto the plate. The two edges will be tucked underneath.**

* * *

Mashirao Ojiro used his hands and tail to serve some plates, while Uraraka floated others and Meso Shoji finished the job.

"Not fair" said Mineta. "I wanted to be used twice to get rid of the dishes."

A bit fair away, Tenia Iida was congratulating his president colleague Itsuka Kendo.

"You all from Class 1-B did well helping us horning our skills."

"Don't forget, in two days you guys will make us a dinner challenge."

Turning their head, they saw the teacher Eraser Head. Iida took a step forward.

"So, professor, what do you think of us using the opportunity of living together at UA to develop experiences to improve our quirks usage?"

Shouta, with eyes even more dropped at nighttime, just raised a full glass.

"You forgot the orange juice. You have two minutes to go to UA orchard…"

"Of course, Aizawa-sensei, me and Midoriya still can use our quirks once, so such task is simple."

"…before I release the hounds."

Embracing the One for All, Midoriya did not wait another second to dash. Iida followed suit.

Life at UA is anything but boring.

* * *

END

* * *

 **Thanks for your readership of this quick, light tale. Daily life at UA is a lot of fun to explore. Hope to see you in further tales, or check my profile for more fun short stories. Thanks again.**

* * *

POST-CREDIT SCENE

After a day studying, plus the hero internship of most, plus the dinner antics, every 1-A student were dying to go to bed. Opening the door of their dormitory, they faced four growling German Shepherds.

"In his defense" said Iida, adjusting his glasses "Aizawa-sensei never said where he would release the hounds."

Screams from all the students were heard into the night.


End file.
